


Vodka's Inception

by naasad



Series: Vodka 'verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, JBM+R, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smol Joly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Combeferre has an idea.OR: Joly gets tired of being used as a human stress ball.





	Vodka's Inception

Rooming with a competent psychologist, a paranoid doctor, and an accident-prone mechanic was an upgrade for Grantaire. Musichetta gave the best advice, Bossuet fixed his piece of shit car for free, and thanks to Joly’s efforts, he never got sick. And when it came to other health matters, every single one of them was a great listener, and in case of panic attacks, Joly was small and portable enough Grantaire could just pick him up and cuddle him until he could breathe again.

It was after one such panic attack, while Combeferre was over studying, that a severely sleep-deprived Joly stretched out his legs and climbed off Grantaire’s lap muttering “I’m not a pet.”

Combeferre perked up. “There’s an idea.”

“No,” Grantaire said.

“What?” Joly asked.

“We could get R a service dog.”

“No,” Grantaire repeated. “Our landlord doesn’t allow pets.”

Joly huffed. “Legally, he has to allow service animals. We can always sic Bahorel on him. You have your diagnosis.”

Grantaire scowled. Yes, he did. “I don’t want to be dependent on another being.”

Ferre laughed. “You already are.”

“I don’t want another being dependent on me.”

Ferre and Joly shared an amused look. “Just think about it, okay?”


End file.
